Meet The Lairs
by Whiny in Wonderland
Summary: "She knew too much;so she had to die" repeated the liar"But don't think I'm not coming after you all of you remember paybacks a bitch A" "Who is this?" asked Hana, "And what did they mean when they said ' she knew too much;so she had to die" "what the hell did they mean by 'but don't think I'm not coming after you?" asked Spencer "It means nothing, lets leave it at that" hissed Ali
1. Preface

**Preface**

_Alison DiLaurentis or Miss Popularity in her own mind_

_**It's a shame she had to go…**_

_You must be asking what the hell I'm talking about and who the fuck am I?_

_Well you can just call me A for short, and to what I'm talking about well you'll find out soon. Wait where was I? Oh I remember poor Alison how could I? Why would I? How can I live with myself?_

_One poor Alison? Your fucking with me that bitch deserved what was coming. Two why would I? Well why wouldn't I? Alison doesn't deserve to Alison. Three how can I live with myself? How can I live with myself, with what? I didn't kill her….. Alison isn't dead._

_No death would be too kind to nice for that bitch…. No I did something even worst, I dethroned her. It wasn't easy either, that bitch just didn't know when to go down._

_Well you might ask if I didn't kill her where is Alison? Well that's a hard question to answer do want to know about Alison or Alison? Remember when you're in the car and on the passenger side it says 'things in the mirror aren't as they appear'? Or some shit like that, well it applies here to just cause she looks like Alison doesn't mean she is Alison._

_Now I know this is confusing so why don't we start from the beginning …_

_xoxoxo~ A_


	2. TwoCanKeepaSecretIf OneofThemisdead1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, wish I did but I don't. Sorry if the storys all over the place I need a beta reader, if you want to become my beta reader just message me. Just so you know each chapter is about a different girl and A leaves a little note. **

**Two Can Keep a Secret; If One of Them is dead. Part 1 **

Aria Montgomery woke to sirens and Alison's screaming voice, she turned to see Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Hana Marin crowding by the living room window.

"Oh my god"

Aria pulled herself off the couch to see Chloe Roland being dragged out of the DiLaurentis' pool and onto the deck by the EMT's. Her brown pop hair, stuck to her sun kissed skin which was now pale white as snow.

"Chloe" whispered Aria, she face dropped. "She isn't… she isn't dead is she?"

"Is she dead?" Alison cried

"How much did she have to drink Ms. DiLaurentis?" asked the EMT, as he started CPR

"I don't know?" cried Alison "We were all drink, I had fell asleep and- and is she going to be okay?

"Too soon to tell" replied the other EMT "Where are the parents?"

"Out in the country- this was supposed to be a slumber party" replied Alison "Is she dead, please- please tell me is she dead?"

The EMT nodded to the other and slowly lifted Chloe's body onto the orange stretcher securing her body. As they lifted her away, and Chloe was dead.

The girls had fallen silent, staring at her body as the pulled a sheet over her. Alison had walked back into the house falling into Emily's arms.

"I can't believe this" whispered Hana

"That she's dead" said Spencer "Or that we were in the house and didn't notice"

_The Announcement came over the old dusty P.C.A during homeroom Monday morning. "After homeroom students are to report to the gym room for a mandatory assembly"_

Once the bell rang Aria darted out of the room, heading to the gym room. She looked around no one seemed to notice Chloe's disappearance or even know she was dead.

"Aria" called out Hana, strutting over to her. "I'm so glad I saw you I couldn't sleep all night"

"Me either"

Aria and Hana walked into the gym room, spotting Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields sitting in the front row.

"I can't believe she's gone" whispered Emily, curling into Emily's arms

"Everyone can I have your attention" called Principle Burns "Everyone please sit"

Aria and Hana turned to sit by Spencer and Emily. Aria looked around seeing everyone laughing, talking, and sleeping with no care in the world. Not caring that someone had just died.

"May I have your attention." Called Principle Burns "This Sunday one of our students Chloe Roland died a memorial will be held this Thursday for her."

Whispers filled the room, everyone's eyes turned to Spencer, Emily, Aria and Hana. "Where's Ali?" asked Hana

"She couldn't get out of bed" replied Spencer "she wanted to sat home she couldn't get out of bed."

Poor Chloe it's sad really that she had to die but you'll soon know why. But what the Pretty Little Liars don't know is there next, they ruined my life so I'm going do the same. Like the old saying says Pay backs a bitch.

~A


	3. She Knew too MuchSo she had TooDiepart1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own pretty little liars, wish I could but I don't sorry.**

**Also I'm still looking for a betareader, if you want the job you have to be able to get back to me right away because I don't have time to wait around. **

**She Knew Too much; so She had to Die Part 1**

Spencer Hastings put on a black Chanel dress, with matching pumps grabbing her purse as she walking down the stair. At the bottom of the step their stood Melissa Hastings standing in front of the vanity; her short brown hair shined in the light, and wearing a black Gucci suit.

"Why are you getting all dressed up for a funeral?" asked Spencer as Melissa pulled out a tube of **_Scarlet red _**lipstick.

"As Hastings we must always show good impression" replied Melissa sneering at Spencer "I thought you knew that"

"Are you ready girls?" called Veronica Hastings, walking into the room wearing a black Chanel pencil skirt, a black blouse and jacket.

"Yes" called Melissa, strutting past their mother and toward the car

"Spencer!" called out Lisle Roland; her black hair pulled into a tight bun, but a black sun hat covered her head. "I'm so glad you came; Spencer were hoping you sat in the front with Ali, Aria, Emily and Hana we want all her friends and closet family to sit in the front"

"Okay" replied Spencer letting Mrs. Roland pull her to the front of the church. To tell you the truth Spencer felt awkward for she had not talk to Aria, Emily or Hana since that day in the gym; nor had spoken to Alison since that day at the cabin. She had spent most of her time with Hayley Bell, Emily hung out with Alison, while Aria hung out with Karen Jordan and Hana became friend with Mona Vanderwaal

"Here you go Spencer," said Mrs. Roland letting Spencer slip between Emily and Aria "I just want you girls to know that it means a lot our family that you girls showed up."

After a couple of minutes Mrs. Roland left leaving the girls to themselves "I can't believe she's dead." Whispered Alison, while Emily patted her friend's back "All things I've said and done to her"

"I can't believe she got so drunk and accidently fell into the pool and drowned." Whispered Aria, her head resting in Hana's shoulder

"It's so strange that she's gone." Hana cried

Spencer remained quiet for she could not find the word to describe how she felt; Chloe had been her best friend. Chloe understood how it felt to be the black sheep of her family, to be second best. Now that she was gone, Spencer felt like –well she felt empty.

After the funeral Spencer, Emily, Hana, Alison and Aria stood silently outside the church while there parent talked to one another.

"So" said Hana trying to break the silence "What have you guys been up too?"

"Nothing much" replied Spencer

"same ol' same ol'" smiled Aria, twisting and untwisting her hands

"Fine" Alison said harshly, Emily stood unmoving besides her looking down at her feet as if they were interesting.

"Okay" Hana said; then suddenly concurrently, their phones rang reaching into their purses grabbing out their phones to see who had text them.

Spencer looked at her blue sidekick it said **From A: Audio Message**

**_She knew too much; so she had to DIE _**sang the mechanical voice laughing

"She knew too much; so she had to die" repeated the liars, suddenly another message came in

**But don't think I'm not coming after you all of you remember PAYBACKS BITCH **

**Oxo ~A **

**PS. Ali knows more than what meets the eye **

"Who is this?" whispered Hana; a worried look on her face, "And what did they mean when they said ' she knew too much; so she had to die?"

"What the hell did they mean by 'but don't think I'm not coming after you?" asked Aria

"They question we should be asking his who knew too much; and what does Ali know that we don't" said Spencer

"It means nothing and I know nothing, let's leave it at that," hissed Ali dismissing them and the subject

"You know something tell us" accused Spencer "What is this A talking about, was she meaning Chloe when she said she knew too much."

"I'm not talking I don't want to talk about this anyone" replied Alison

"Excuses me girls" said a man with light brown hair, "I'm Officer Garrett"

"Hello" said the girls

"I just wanted to let you know I'm the officer who will be looking into the case of Chloe Roland"

"Case what case?" hissed Alison "There is no case"

Spencer, Emily, Hana, Aria and Garrett looked at Alison curiously; Garrett's eyebrow suddenly rose "Why would that be Ms. DiLaurentis?"

"No reason" replied Ali

"Well I know there's something more to what happen that night"

"What do you mean I thought she got drunk and fell into the pool drowning?" asked Emily, ending her silence

"That's what we thought but it turns out Chloe was strangled and then dumped into the pool" replied Garret "She had been there for' bout five hours."

"That couldn't be" whispered Hana "Who would want to kill her?"

"Like I said I think there's more to this story that you girls aren't telling"

* * *

Poor Liars,

Loosing their friend must be hard, but like I said 'She Knew too Much; So she had Too Die'.

But those lairs aren't saints they've done things that even if there mama's heard about it the wouldn't love them anymore. They don't know it but I'm coming after them one by one. They think there safe, what fools ! I wonder if the girls know about Emily and Ali, or Spencer and prince charming?

As they as what's done in the dark comes to the light, until next time my sweet.

XOXOX~A


	4. I Thought Secrets were to be Kept Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Pretty Little Liars'….**

**Also, leave more reviews and I will fill more inspired to hurry and finish the next chapter. In this chapter, there is a brief sex scene but nothing to graphic. Don't like it don't read my story …**

**I Thought Secrets were to be Kept Secret.**

Alison DiLaurentis was so tired of her best friend Emily staring at her; trying to pay her no attention she continued to read 17 teen magazine the one where Taylor Swift was on the cover. Emily started to play with her fingers and unconsciously bit her lip 'trying to gain courage to ask me something' thought Ali

"What" said Ali lifting herself from her bed "Why are you staring?"

"It's been almost a month since Chloe's funeral, A's message, Garrett" reasoned Emily "Are you in any trouble Ali? You can tell me anything."

"You won't understand Em" responded Alison "I-I just don't want to put you in any trouble."

"I will Ali, and you won't put me in any trouble," pleaded Emily "Don't you trust me?"

"Emily please"

"Ali- tell me," said Emily sternly, flipping her long chocolate brown hair over her tanned shoulder moving closer to Ali.

"A knows things about me, and Chloe and maybe the rest of you." Whispered Ali "A's everywhere all I can tell you is she found out things about me and then used them against me okay."

"What does she have against you?" Whispered Emily, looking away from Alison

"My deepest darkest secrets" said Alison "Emily she has something to do with the 'Jenna Thing'"

"She made you blind Jenna?" whispered Emily loudly

"Shh… no I- Emily you have to believe me." Cried Alison "I had nothing to do with the 'Jenna Thing'"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't blind Jenna- I know it's hard to believe but somehow A set me up to blind Jenna."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know Em" whispered Alison "you're the only one besides Chloe who really believes me."

"Of course I believe you Ali I love you." Whispered Emily slowly bringing her lips to Ali's; as her hands slowly crawled up Alison's body.

"Ahh….." moaned Ali, reaching her hand out to stroke Emily's thigh

"I love you too Emily" whispered Alison against her lips; Tugging at Emily's shirt and her bra. "You're so beautiful."

Ali lowered her lips to Emily's right breast, while her other hand toyed with the left one. Soon Emily's moans filled the whole room Ali was so happy her family was gone to Philadelphia for the next two day.

"I want you." Said Emily, taking Ali's shirt and pants leaving her naked on the bed, Emily lowered her face to Alison's pussy giving Alison a hard lick "Ohh…"

Alison woke up to her LG Rumor Touch buzzing; while Emily head was buried in her breast. As she raised herself, up from her bed and moving Emily gently as to not wake her. Grabbing the phone from the nightstand, _one text_.

I thought Secrets were to be kept secret? Because that is what I have been doing …

_But maybe that's my mistake instead of holding your secret and Chloe's over your heads like you do to poor Spence, Aria, Hana and Emily the one you claim to love maybe I should tell someone…. I like you did._

_~A_

**Please DOn'T …. I'll do ANYTHING! **

_Of course you will _

_P.s: I hope you aren't too attached to Emily. I'll tell you what you have to do at 10:00p.m _

_ ~A _

* * *

You disobey me there is a consequence to everything you do… and the liars will learn that. Have you ever heard that saying 'Good things happen to good people'? **Well that's a lie! **'Good things happen to bad people'. And those bad people are the liars and I'm here to knock them down and make sure they stay down.


	5. Trading one Addiction for Another, Are -

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars Sorry. **

**I rewrote this chapter so it could make more sense with the upcoming chapters. Also just so you know Toby is a year old and already has his driver's license; it will make more sense in time.**

**Trading one Addiction for Another, Are we Hana?**

Hana Marin rose up from the kitchen counter forgetting her breakfast as she headed toward the front door.

"Good morning Ms. Marin" said officer Garret, walking into the house "Is Mrs. Marin home?"

"No." said Hana curtly "I didn't say you could come in"

"When will you're be home" he replied ignoring Hana, walking into her living room and stopping to inspect her 8th grade class photo

"I don't know around eight?"

"Okay then," Garret whispered "I'll be back"

As he headed back towards the front door, he stopped half way out the door turning to look Hana in the eyes. "Just remember I will find out what happen in the case of Ms. Roland's death"

"Okay bye"

"You know you don't seem to be so fazed," commented Garret looking Hana hard in the eye

"Should I be?"

"You know I looked over you're file and it says 'when your put under stress or feel you're threaten you create an addiction be it an eating problem or an obsession'" hissed Garret

"What does this have to do with anything?" snapped Hana

"I just was wondering were you switching one obsession for another?" asked Garret

"You need to leave you're not to question me without a guardian around." Said Hana nervously "you need to leave"

"I'll see you soon Ms. Marin"

As she slammed the door closed she couldn't help but wonder where she heard those word before?

_'Switching one obsession for another?'…_

_'Switching one obsession for another?'…_

_'Switching one obsession for another?'….._

Then it hit her when she was shopping with Mona last weekend.

Hana strutted out of the dresser room wearing a Long- Sleeve Crewneck Bordeaux Mélange Dress, with matching belt and hat. "Hana you look gorgeous."

"Thank you," said Hana twirling in the mirror, but it did not seem the same without Ali sitting in one of the little coach chairs. Eyeing Hana up and down and after ten minutes finally give Hana her seal of approval.

"Look it's on sale only 199.00" exclaimed Mona

Hana walked toward the front desk handing the sales clerk her card "I want to wear this out."

"Okay let me ring you up." Smiled the sales clerk

"Let's go for some froyo." Smiled Mona; walking ahead

"Cool." said Hana stopping once she saw this beautiful Gold- Crystal Choker Necklace. She looked over her shoulder seeing no one was around, snatched the necklace and ran out the store.

Buzz …Buzz…Hana looked at her I-phone one text.

_Trading on Addiction for another, are we Hana?_

_~A_

Who are you?

_The judge, jury and your excursion_

_Be more careful Hana, grubby hands leave sticky fingerprints_

_~A_

What did A mean by that 'Grubby hands leave stick fingerprints?' Hana had just thought A was some loser, who got some sick pleasure on making girls squirm. However, what did she really have to worry about?

_But now Hana was starting to wonder what did she really have to worry about?_

∞ ɸ ∞ ɸ ∞ ɸ ∞ ɸ ∞

When Hana finally made it to school she was greeted by Mona; who was flirting with Noel Khan 'one of the richest boys in Rosewood'. He and Prudence Westler had dated for three years, but broke up with her because she had cheated on him. Ali had told him she and Kevin Marsh were making out at last year's Rosewood Elementary Halloween Party; she claimed she had did it for Aria 'who was secretly in love with him'.

Then now that Hana thought about it, Alison had done some sketchy things last year those mean jokes to Emily, all those competitions with Spencer, those comments to Aria, Noel and Prudence, snide comments she made about Hana and her weight, her dad, etc… Even the Jenna thing. The worst part of it was Ali claimed she was doing them all a favor, but the Jenna thing was different Ali claimed she did nothing of the sort.

"Hana?" whispered Mona "Are you okay"

"Uh- yeah" smiled Hana

"Alright then let's go,"

As Hana and Mona strutted into the school they were the coolest girls in school; besides Alison who really only talked to Emily and her Field Hockey friends Tina Diesely, Amber Lisle and CeCe Drake.

"Oh look its Hana and _Mona,_" hissed Nomi; hands on her hip, her shaggy white-blond hair, which looked like the Grandmother from 'Flowers in the Attic' cut it, her ice-blue eyes, filled with hate. "_The Backstabbers_"

"What are you talking about?" replied Hana

" Just watch your back Hana, Mona will use you and then stab you in the back like she did Alison " sneered Riley Wolfe, her blood-red hair pulled into a bun, her skin was deathly pale and her green eyes looked two tones different.

"If I remember right you two were Ali's friends since first grade" commented Mona "And you two willing dumped Ali when you thought she was slipping."

Hana had forgotten that during sixth and the end of seventh grade Mona and her stopped being friends. She had pretty much dumped Hana, selling her secrets to Ali, Riley, Nomi and Aria when she was in their group.

"You two are still mad that I dumped you," hissed Mona "now you're walking around without a clue; like you two do."

"Whatever" said Riley "Just watch your back, because when Mona drops you she'll drop you hard."

* * *

Silly little Hanakins ... She doesn't have an idea that she should really be worried.

None of them do... Those bitches don't get that I'm not playing; the only one who truly understands is Ali because she had to learn the hard way. I mean isn't Chloe an example of what happens when you poke your nose into other business?

The liars don't get that I'm all knowing- all seeing...

That they're toys and I'm pulling the string but they soon will


	6. Obstructing Justice part: 1

**Obstructing Justice part: 1**

Aria sat in her room mournfully….

Things had not been the same since Chloe died, and even worst since her funeral with Officer Garret. To make matters worse he had come to her house the next week asking her questions about last years; had any of the girls been acting weird did they seem to be upset with Chloe?

"Are you sure Ms. Montgomery?" asked Garret

"Yes" said Aria "Everything was fine none of the girls would hurt Chloe."

"Not even Alison?" replied Garret digging deeper "She and Chloe never got into a fight or a disagreement?"

"Ali loved Chloe she would never hurt her." Whispered Aria "Why are you asking if one of them did it"

"Well you six were the only ones at the cabin, you girls are known for getting into trouble and if one of you girls did do it then Chloe might not be the only one this person is after." Said Garret "Now are you sure Chloe and Ali didn't get into a fight"

"Ali you've gone too far…," screamed Spencer Hastings, who stood face to face with Alison DiLaurentis.

"I was just joking Spence….gosh I didn't know you couldn't take a joke" laughed Alison, flipping her long honey-blond hair behind her sun-kissed back.

"At the expense of everybody?" asked Spencer "You're supposed to our friend ….what friend uses our secrets –our biggest fears agents us?"

"Boo hoo…poor Spencer got her feelings hurt" mocked Alison

"You're a bitch Alison," snapped Spencer "Get out"

"What?" asked Alison dazed at Spencer's requested

"Get the hell out Alison" Spencer snapped again, pointing her finger to the barn door.

"Spencer come on-." Pleaded Alison, fear filled her eyes but went unnoticed by Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hana. But not Chloe she saw straight thought Ali's act.

"Your dead to me Alison-get out" whispered Spencer

Once Alison slipped out of the door, while Chloe followed a few minutes behind her; Aria watched as Chloe walked towards the woods where Alison had went. Deciding to follow her Aria slipped out the cabin, and walked in the shadows of Chloe.

"What the hell is you're problem Ali?" Snapped Chloe as she reached the girl "This isn't you…. I mean sure you can be a bitch, but you wouldn't go that far?"

"You don't understand," whimpered Ali

"Like hell I don't … what's with you you're acting like Courtney"

_Who is Courtney?_

"Chloe you don't understand…." Whispered Alison "I'm not acting like think because I want to I'm forced to this A knows things about me."

"What kind of things?" asked Chloe

_A? Whose A?_

"Everything even Courtney," whispered Ali

"Ms. Montgomery – Ms. Montgomery?" called Garret "Aria?"

"Yes?"-asked Aria coming from her daze

"Alison and Chloe never got into a fight?" Garret asked for the last time

"No. Chloe and Alison never got into a fight." Replied Aria

Suddenly Aria's phone started to buzz….

**_Do you know what happens to people who obstruct justice?_**

**_ But don't worry you'll find out, just you wait…._**

**_~A _**

* * *

Poor Liar … she lost her friend.

And she now she discovered something from the past; well now she lying to an officer. But it's not the first time she or any of the liars have so it should surprise me.


	7. Shakespear was wrong it was 'Better to -

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Pretty Little Liars' **

**Also there is a flash back in this chapter, well there might be a flash back in almost every chapter. But their all in italic so becareful when you ready also Happy New Years you'll be getting two more extra storys so ...**

**Shakespear was wrong 'Better to have not loved, than to love at all'**

Emily felt like someone kicked her heart in and it fell out her ass…

No amount of crying, listening to Ne-yo's _'so sick'_ could make it feel any better. She had loved Ali; she gave her heart to her and she just threw it away.

"_Emily look at this" said Ali .As she scooted toward her, she looked at the book it read Français IV Chapitre VII: Pickup Lines. It was like last year again but instead of hanging around in the Library hiding between the fiction section and the non-fiction section; cuddled together between the A-F shelves, Emily would sneak out and watch the stars with Ali in her old tree house. Like they did last year ' while Ali would talk about this boy she was sneaking out to see because he had a girlfriend' or 'how Ali would talk about running away to Paris' Emily never understood until now how Ali's life could be so bad that she's want to run away. With the whole A thing Emily could see why she wanted to get away from Rosewood and A , but this was different 'it had been two weeks since that day in Ali's room even if Ali didn't want to talk about it._

_"It says French book four" laughed Ali "Chapter eight: Pickup Lines"_

_"Oh…," said Emily shyly, slightly blushing _

_"I'll read to you," said Ali showing her pearly right teeth "votre belle"_

_Emily smiled "What does that mean?"_

_"Your beautiful" whispered Ali "vos yeux brillent si belle dans la lumière du matin"_

_"And that"_

_"Your eyes shine so lovely in the morning light" replied Alison "Je t'aime – Love you"_

_Emily turned to look Ali in the eyes, her heart felt all warm like toast. She could hear her blood in her ears, her heart thumped in her chest. As she leaned into Alison; her eyes widened in shock_

_"What are you doing?" hissed Alison, _

_"I-I"_

_"You thought-?" laughed Alison "What happen last week was nothing- I'm not into girls"_

_"But you said-." Cried Emily _

_"Like I said it was nothing I'm not into girls," snapped Alison "That –you were an experiment. I'm into boys and only boys and ever since last year when you kissed me I've been wondering if I liked girls but having sex with you last week I know I'm only into girls." With that Ali got up leaving Emily to hide between the fiction and non-fiction sections huddled between A-F._

As Emily thought about it she had kissed Ali the day before thing at Spencer's house with Ian Thomas, Ali had gushed about how her friend CeCe Drake had taught her how to put her spell over boy and how she could older guys under it without doing anything. Making Spencer angry with Ali for trying to show her power over boys on _'Ian Thomas'_ who was Melissa's boyfriend, but they all knew the real reason was that Spencer had a crush on him.

_All the girls were sitting in Spencer's living room watching Scream but when Ian Thomas walked in showing his prefect white teeth, making Spencer and Ali when straight into battle mode anytime Ian was around. _

_"Hey girls" called Ian from the kitchen_

_"Hi Ian" said Spencer a dreamy look was plastered all over her face; as she twirled her hair around her finger._

_"Spence" he smiled "What are you girls up to?"_

_"Watching some B-lister horror films" said Ali _

_"Scream 3 is a great movie it's my favorite." Replied Ian "Even if the plot is the same you can't go wrong with a good Scream movie but the first is better."_

_"My thoughts exactly" smiled Spencer, sitting up in her seat "it's like were sharing the same mind."_

_"The good part in the first Scream movie was the sex scene even if it only last 40 seconds," replied Ali a lustful look on her face, she had never been so bold before with Ian "I imagine the real thing would last longer."_

_"Ali" scolded Aria, playfully hitting her arm. Ali smiled at Aria thrusting her C-cup breast out at Ian. Even if she didn't think anyone saw this gesture besides Spencer, she was wrong Emily saw and her heart broke a little. Thought of it, Chloe looked at Ali strangely, as if she was sizing her up or something._

_"What do you think Ian?" asked Ali biting her tongue and swaying her hips "Do you last longer?" _

_"Ian" called Melissa Hastings her short bob looked ruffed and her clothes crumpled like she slept in them. "What's taking so long?"_

_"Nothing" he said _

_"Hi Melissa" said Ali, swaying again her shirt had risen showing her stomach "We were just talking"_

_"Hey Ali" said Melissa "Let's go Ian"_

_"You guys make a beautiful couple," said Ali as they walked away. As the couple walked away, Spencer stood up; she looked livid._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" hissed Spencer _

_"We were just play?" laughed Ali,_

_"Oh so 'The good part in the first Scream movie was the sex scene even if it only last 40 seconds,'_ '_I imagine the real thing would last longer',' DO you last longer?'" snapped Spencer _

_"What I was using my powers on him" said Ali "What are you jealous?"_

_"Jealous of what"_

_"That Ian might want me?" smirked Ali, hands on her hips. "And not you"_

_"He's with Melissa" said Spencer _

_"That doesn't stop you from wanting him," said Ali "We all want what we can't have right Em?"_

Emily pulled out a pen and paper…

_Dear Alison,_

_I love you; no, I loved you…_

* * *

_Poor …Poor Emily her lover broke her in the heart. It is like kicking a puppy you feel bad about it first but then eventually you get over it. _

_Emily was and is too nice… which will make her an easy target to brake. She has always been the weakest link; she has never done anything like what the others have done. Which make it kind of hard for me to hurt her, but she still has a part in this. I have been __**too**__ easy on her now it is time to pull out the big gun and play. _

_It's just that I can't believe she so naive … to really have sent that letter it could get into anyone's hands. I wonder what I could do with it._

_~A_

_**The Letter Emily writes will be shown later in the story... it'll make sense more later **_


	8. Melissa:2Spencer: 0

**Disclaimer: Don't own' Pretty Little Lairs'**

**You need to look more into the story the way Ali acts one way and then the way she acts another. Spencer might be in the A group... well one of the liars are you need to figure out who.**

**Melissa: 2; Spencer: 0**

Spencer was stressed-stressed was an understatement.

**To-do list **

AP English 'Of mice and men': report **Check**

Elective: Honors Physics : Essay

Honors Biology: take home quiz **Check **

AP Geometry and Elective: Computer Tech :Study

Write and create an animation for her World Studies Honors classes

Creates a prezi for her physical education class for nutrition

Spencer was such a mess, all she had just finished her take home quiz and AP English report. In addition, to not even being half way through with her to-do list and it was already Saturday!

"Spencer dinners ready" called Veronica Hastings

"Coming"

Spencer dropped her head on her desk what was she going to do? She was never going to get everything done in time by Sunday. How did Melissa do it?

All Spencer wanted in life was to prove she was not the _'Black Sheep'_, the mistake, the cause of the Hasting's shame. But no matter what Spencer would always be the_ 'Black Sheep'_; she wasn't looking forward to dinner; Melissa would be bragging on how all her classes were AP and no honors classes, how she was class President and in lead to be Captain of the cheerleading squad for next year even though she's a sophomore. Or how wonderful Ian Thomas and her looked together and how she was in the running for home coming Duchess.

Spencer always had a crush on Ian Thomas, as did Alison even if she did not want to admit it, but Spencer had won Ian's affection.

_All the girls were sitting in Spencer's living room watching Scream but when Ian Thomas walked in showing his prefect white teeth, making Spencer and Ali when straight into battle mode anytime Ian was around. _

_"Hey girls" called Ian from the kitchen_

_"Hi Ian" said Spencer a dreamy look was plastered all over her face; as she twirled her hair around her finger._

_"Spence" he smiled "What are you girls up to?"_

_"Watching some B-lister horror films" said Ali _

_"Scream 3 is a great movie it's my favorite." Replied Ian "Even if the plot is the same you can't go wrong with a good Scream movie but the first is better."_

_"My thoughts exactly" smiled Spencer "its like were sharing the same mind."_

_"The good part in the first Scream movie was the sex scene even if it only last 40 seconds," replied Ali a lustful look on her face, she had never been so bold before with Ian "I imagine the real thing would last longer."_

_"Ali" scolded Aria, playfully hitting her arm. Ali smiled at Aria thrusting her C-cup breast out at Ian. Spencer was livid at Alison. She could feel her cup giving away as hard as Spencer squeezed it. Was Ali right that boy were more intrested in girls who acted sluty, wore small clothing, caked make-up all over their faces; did Ian like that?_

_"What do you think Ian?" asked Ali biting her tongue and swaying her hips "Do you last longer?" _

_"Ian" called Melissa Hastings her short bob looked ruffed and her clothes crumpled as if she slept in them. "What's taking so long?"_

_"Nothing" he said _

_"Hi Melissa" said Ali, swaying again her shirt had risen showing her stomach "We were just talking"_

_"Hey Ali" said Melissa "Let's go Ian"_

_"You guys make a beautiful couple," said Ali as they walked away. As the couple walked away, Spencer stood up; she looked livid._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" hissed Spencer _

_"We were just play?" laughed Ali,_

_"Oh so 'The good part in the first Scream movie was the sex scene even if it only last 40 seconds,' 'I imagine the real thing would last longer',' DO you last longer?'" snapped Spencer _

_"What I was using my powers on him" said Ali "What are you jealous?"_

_"Jealous of what"_

_"That Ian might want me?" smirked Ali, hands on her hips. "And not you"_

_"He's with Melissa," said Spencer _

_"That doesn't stop you from wanting him," said Ali "We all want what we can't have right Em?"_

_∞ ɸ ∞ ɸ ∞ ɸ ∞ ɸ ∞_

_Spencer tried to steady her hand as she brought the mascara brush to her eyes lashes. Ever since Ali had been hanging with the lacrosse girls, she had been wearing a lot of makeup and tighter clothes. But that wasn't the weird part Ali had always did that; it was the way she acted around Ian sometimes she'd been flirty and others she been ready to jump him and fuck him right in front of everyone._

_"What are you doing?" Spencer turned around to see Ian Thomas standing in the thresh hole, an amused look on his face. Bragging the bag off the sink and inspecting it. "What's this shit?"_

_"I thought I would just try it." Said Spencer trying to grab Ali's makeup bag_

_"Why?"_

_"I wanted to look older." Said Spencer, turning to put on the blush "high school boys like girls who look like Ali or CeCe Drake"_

_"Your perfect Spence" smiled Ian "You don't need this stuff" _

_"But you like it on Alison" commented Spencer mentioning the situation that had just unfolded in her living room, resting her back against the sink. "She's your type isn't she?"_

_"Girls like Ali aren't my type" he replied stepping closer to Spencer_

_"Who is your type?" _

_"You." Said Ian, leaning in and placing his lips on Spencer's; she felt like a dozen fireworks had gone off inside her. When she opened her eyes she saw honey-blond hair turn the corner, Alison. Ever since that day Ali commented on how Spencer was an awful sister, that she was the whore- of Bethlehem. Always threatening to tell Melissa what she had done, if Spencer didn't tell her. _

Her computer chimed signaling she got a message.

**You're in trouble so I'm here to help you; you want one up against Melissa well I'll hide you skeletons and you bury mine. **

**~A **

**Enclosure: Physics Paper**

Opening the document

_Physic a natural science that involves the study of matter and its motion through space and time, along with related concepts such as energy and force. More broadly, it is the general analysis of nature, conducted in order to understand how the universe behaves…_

This was Melissa Paper from last year; but why would A do this if A wanted to get revenge against her and her friends?

Her computer chimed again …

**Oh and Spencer my offer ends at 12:00 tonight **

**This paper will help you be the favorite of your family and put Melissa in her place. As I said, ****_'I'll hide your skeletons if you bury mine'._**

_What does that mean?_ Asked Spencer or better yet sent

**You want your secrets to remain secrets I will hide them as long as you help me and do what I said.**

_You don't know any of my secrets _

**Really, what about the 8****th**** grade class Presidency and the results …**

**Enclosure: Class Presidency**

Do I want really want to be the favorite that I would cheat to do it? Spencer asked herself. Not … no her pride would not let her she was just going to have to fall; she did not want it that bad.

Spencer mad her way down the stairs to see Melissa already at the table showing a beaming smile. As mom brought the food to the table, Melissa went to rise up from the table "Mom do you need help?"

"Of course Melissa" smiled Veronica Hastings "You're so kind"

"Unlike some people in this family" hissed Melissa, giving Spencer the eye. As she carried the cabbage to the table, while mom place the pot roast and potatoes down and went to fetch the plate. Unfortunately, Melissa had already gone to go and get them and the silverware.

"Hello" called Peter Hastings, stopping by the table kissing Mrs. Hastings and pat Melissa on the back.

"Hi Daddy" smiled Melissa, sitting down besides there mother.

"Hey _Princess_ how was your day?" asked Peter Hastings setting down to the table, giving Melissa her undivided attention. He always called them _'princess'_ if they did something good or you were favored.

"Good. I'm getting straight A's in all my classes, cheerleading practice was great and I' starting on my campaign for Homecoming Duchess and sophomore Presidency." Smiled Melissa passing it off as if it was nothing "But I'm a shoe in so…"

"Spencer what about you" questioned Veronica Hasting. What she really wanted to know if Spencer could out-do Melissa's raining success.

"Well my English teacher is thinking about moving me to sophomore class, since I'm exceeding the limits for a freshman. I am going to get the lead in the play 'The Tempest' that will look good for College if I do different types of extra- circulars. I am running against Andrew Campbell for freshman President. I also got 20 on my exams which is really good and four points higher than Melissa's and I'll get the solo of 'Red Shoe's' "

"Wow Spencer that's wonderful" smiled Veronica Hastings

"Yeah" replied Peter Hastings "I'm proud of you _princess_."

For the first time Spencer felt good more than good …great for once she didn't care the title of 'Black Sheep' but the title of _'the favorite'_, '_the Golden Child'_.

"Mom… dad" called Melissa trying to regain their attention "My consoler says that if I keep this up with my grades and cheerleading, president etc.… that next semester I could pick-up junior class so that next year I could pick-up senior classes and still gradate before my senior class." Replied Melissa "I mean it's nothing compared to Spencer's news I mean lead in the school play, a solo…" before Melissa could finish Veronica interrupted her

" . goodness that's amazing news Melissa" she cried, rising up to hug Melissa. Tears flowed down her face.

"_Princess_ that great… I can't wait to tell Grandma Hastings," said Peter kissing Melissa on the head. Spencer watched as Melissa basked in their glory; she knew she would never be the favorite. _With Melissa, always one-step ahead…was she not_ Spencer asked herself. Melissa was never going to let go of her _'Golden Child'_ title nor her throne. Now whenever Spencer did not do something right or did not do it the way Melissa would have she be tortured for it.

When she made it back to her bed room computer signalled she had another message.

**Do not worry Spence hide yours bury mine… If you want to hurt Melissa, you have to take what she cares for most.**

**Leave it up to me, by the time I am done Melissa will be on street with two pennies to her name. But I can only do it if you use the paper.**

**~A**

* * *

_Did you have that sibling where no matter what you do; they still turn out to be the 'Golden Child'? Well that is what I see when I look at Spencer and Melissa relationship. A sister who does not deserve to be a favorite is the favorite… Believe me I'm not going to let Spencer off easy, but I want her on my side she won't know what even hit her when I'm through. _

_~A_


	9. Your dead to me Alison

**Dislcaimer: I don't own 'Pretty Little Liars' ( Really tire of writing this)**

**This part of the story is very important to the story...**

**Your Dead to me Ali**

It was a Monday morning the sun had barely came up; as the sky still covered in clouds, being it was only seven in the morning. Normal time for the swim team to be practicing; Ali would always come and watch Emily practice.

Every time Emily hit the water, she seemed so in tune with what was going on; as if she was to be born with fins rather than legs. When Emily finally rose from the water, Ali walked over to her a smile on her face.

"Hey Killer" said Ali referring to Emily's nickname.

Pushing past Alison, Emily gave her no response as she headed towards the girls locker room. Ali followed Emily, as she went to the locker messing with her lock finally getting it open. Then headed towards the dividers, which were placed in the locker room for girls "who were shy about changing".

"Em come on you can't still be mad at me?" said Ali, pouting her lips. She sat down on the bench placed on the left side of the divider while Emily stood in the built in shower. "Come on. Let's just kiss and make up, you know you want to"

"Do you really think you can just do that to me and expect me to welcome you back with open arms?"

"Emily I'm sorry," said Ali "Now let's go, or do want to wait for the rest of the girls to come in so you can watch them strip and see their naked bodies glisten from the water?"

"No." hissed Emily "All you do is use me and my secrets… Just stay away from me"

Emily pulled on her shirt and stormed out of the divider, Ali grabbed Emily's hand hindering her from heading towards the door.

"Emily you're my best friend" said Alison "You can't drop our friendship"

"Did you never get my letter?" Emily asked, "I'm done with you… your dead to me"

As Emily left Alison in the locker room, it was so weird to think about it _'Emily had dumped her'… 'Left her'_

* * *

_I feel bad for Alison all the 'Liars' have left her. _

_Including her Emily-but that's what happens when you talk to much... she wanted to keep Emily safe._

_But even the most inoccent can't be _


End file.
